There are a plurality of networks which offer special services for subscribers. An example for such networks is the so-called Intelligent Network (IN). The term Intelligent Network describes a network, in which new services can easily be introduced without the need to replace or upgrade switches or network control devices, including those under customer control.
In such an Intelligent Network, a subscriber or service provider can manage his own services by a network user interface. This management is handled by a so called Service Management Access Point (SMAP).
SMAP is an access system which provides the customers and service providers an open interface to different telecommunication network elements. They can update by using SMAP their service data in a secure and controlled manner on self-service basis in an intelligent network or other telecommunication network. A more detailed description of SMAP can be found in Nokia's patent application WO 98/41038.
In general, the communications between the subscriber and the SMAP have been handled so far by an Interactive Voice Prompt (IVR). This unit serves to collect information from a subscriber by outputting of voice messages which can be answered by the subscriber by operating keys or by predetermined spoken words.
The identification of the subscriber has been effected according to the Mobile Station Integrated Services Digital Network Number (MSISDN). The MSISDN is a permanent subscriber data stored in a Service Management Point (SMP).
Especially in such a network including IN services it is necessary to grant different access admissions to respective subscribers. That is, if a subscriber to IN services is given access to the SMAP over the network, he must be provided with a user identification (ID) and a password or some other kind of credential.
It is important to protect the service management by a password or the like since it has to be avoided that other parties than the subscriber can get access to secret data such as a phone bill or the like. Furthermore, the service provider should be enabled to prove that the subscriber can only get access to those services for which he has paid for.
Heretofore, the password which has been assigned to the corresponding subscriber has been sent to the subscriber by using paper mail, for example. This involves a lot of work for the staff of a service provider and/or network operator. Thus, it is very expensive to grant a huge number of passwords for a huge number of subscribers.
Therefore, the way of granting a password (or any other form or credential) according to this prior art as described above is complicated, troublesome and costly.